ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Atheldael
Atheldael is the political territory founded by Athelvad I during his conquest of the elven territories in the mid 3E 200s. The name, literally meaning "land of Athel", comes from that same king who unified the region and the elven tribes that lived there, turning it into the leading power of the continent for centuries. Society Culture Athelian culture is shaped for the most part by its long-term status as an imperial force that spanned across continents. Art, cuisine, folklore, and language are all made up of many smaller parts taken over the years from the constituent parts of the empire and joined into one unique whole that continues to grow and change to this day. The capital city is Silverthorne, one of the oldest cities in the world, which hosts an array of architectural marvels spanning centuries. The core of the city remains the ancient metropolis that lies behind the old walls, but over time the housing has spilled out into an area that encompasses miles in every direction. It is also the host city for the Iron Academy, the oldest public educational institute in Maíandir. Demographics Located in the core of Maíandir, the territory has been a hotbed for cultural growth and the expansion of multiple species. The population is predominantly elven, with isolated firbolg communities and an increasingly diverse mixture of immigrants from numerous other races. By 4E 776, the expansion of travel and technology, as well as ongoing alliances with some predominantly human kingdoms, has led to an increase in outsider races (especially humans) becoming part of the population. Politics Atheldael uses a Monarchy form of government, where absolute power is held by a single person (the King or Queen), lasts until death or abdication, and is passed on to heirs (usually blood relatives). In Atheldael, the monarch is advised by a council of Earls (known as the witan) who own and govern their own provinces in the territory. Earls in turn are advised by Thanes who own land within their respective territories. In 4E 102, the system is purely feudal, where land ownership and noble birth are the prime indicators of power. In 4E 776, the system follows a similar structure, with additional seats on the council granted to high-ranking members of the numerous logistical divisions involved in running the state (such as the military, the navy, trade, education, and so on), as well as prominent citizenry from the general population. The territory was originally part of the Elven Empire and the Northern Alliance, both of which collapsed over the centuries leading up to 4E 776. It is now part of the Commonwealth of Elven Nations. History Trivia * Atheldael is based off of real-world Anglo-Saxon influences, particularly inspired by Viking Age Britain in 4E 102, and early colonial Britain in 4E 776. Elvedel culture in particular is heavily Anglo-Saxon (notably the system of Earls, the witan, and the fyrd), with Arlan culture in Luinfeld leaning more towards Celtic and Gaelic influences. Category:Geography Category:Territories